1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal structural member and in particular, to an improved C-section structural member having improved fastening and thermal conductivity characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rising cost of lumber has caused increased interest in fabricating and constructing homes with frames of metal construction members. These construction members include roof joists, trusses, exterior walls and interior walls.
One of the main structural elements utilized in such metal frame construction is commonly referred to as the C-stud or C-shaped stud or member. Its name is derived from its cross section which resembles the letter C and comprises a longitudinal web having flanges depending from the longitudinal edges of the web to the same side of the web and flanges being substantially parallel to each other and perpendicular to the web. Such C-shaped members are used as the vertical support members for exterior and interior walls and are positioned at their tops and bottoms in a rail or track which is essentially a C-shaped member positioned in a horizontal configuration with the vertical C-shaped stud positioned within the rails and tracks such that the respective flanges of the vertical C-shaped stud and the horizontal C-shaped track are secured together to form the framework for a wall.
A particular short coming with the C-shaped studs as currently utilized in the construction industry is that the flanges depending from the central elongate web portion are normally of one ply and therefore a nail fastener securing an outer sheathing or inner sheathing to the C-shaped web member may become dislodged over time. This is particularly common with respect to a C-shaped stud member forming the exterior wall of the house. Typically the exterior sheathing will consist of ply wood which is normally secured by a nail fastener while the interior wall may consist of gypsum board or dry wall which may be secured by a threaded fastener or a nail. The fact that the nail penetrates the sheathing, be it the ply wood or the gypsum board, and then through one ply of the C-shaped stud member results in a nail fastener which essentially has a pivot point at its intersection with the flange of the C-shaped stud member. The vibration, loading or the like may cause this nail fastener to become dislodged from the flange member of the C-shaped stud member or to angularly rotate about the pivot point, thereby affecting the integrity of the exterior sheathing or the interior sheathing.
Applicant""s C-shaped metal construction member provides for a double walled, spaced apart flange on the C-shaped stud member in order to provide the fastener with two contact points. The same double walled, spaced apart flange also provides improved connection when a threaded fastener is utilized.
In addition to the above identified improved C-section metal construction member, the construction member can also be formed to reduce thermal conduction from the exterior flange which is in communication with the exterior sheathing to the flange which is in communication with the interior sheathing thereby lessening concerns with respect to heat loss or heat gain within the building.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel metal construction member of C-shaped configuration having a double walled spaced apart flange.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel C-shaped metal construction member in which both flanges are double walled and spaced apart.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel C-shaped metal construction member which decreases thermal conductivity between the outer sheathing and the inner sheathing of an exterior wall of a building.
A C-shaped metal construction member having an elongate longitudinal web having a first flange and a second flange depending from the longitudinal edge of the web, one or both of the longitudinal flanges being formed of a double wall, spaced apart configuration for improved frictional engagement with a fastening means utilized to secure sheathing to one or both of the flanges. The C-shaped metal stud construction member further comprising a means for reducing the thermal conductivity from flange to flange without affecting the integrity of the C-shaped construction member.